


Meeting the boyfriend's parents

by emmeboo79



Category: Skamfrance elu
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79/pseuds/emmeboo79
Summary: Lucas was nervous about meeting his boyfriends parents, but when your boyfriend is Eliot Demouray, you needn't worry.





	Meeting the boyfriend's parents

**Author's Note:**

> Falling in love with Elu has inspired me to write something for the first time in months.  
> They really have grabbed my heart wholeheartedly and the little fuckers won't give it back to me...I'm not complaining though.

Lucas nervously fidgets in the mirror staring at his reflection, a frown snuck in embedding itself in the folds as he pulls and tugs at his shirt. His expression didnt match that of Eliot's who was literally swooning in the nook of the entrance way, looking at his boyfriend with longing and a sense of bewilderment, that this beautiful boy who was unsuccessfully preening himself, was in fact his boyfriend.

With his long arms enveloping around Lucas's waist ,he comfortably nestles his face on his shoulder, it felt rigid, a sigh escapes him.  
"Hey what's the matter " asks Eliot, Lucas continues to pull at the strained fabric on his shirt that was starting to crumple and look untidy. He was obviously annoyed at his failed attempt to find something appropriate to wear and Eliot's little smile wasn't helping.  
"It doesn't look right, can you pass me that other shirt, I don't think straight lines suit me" he huffed under a tear of sweat that leaked itself onto the skin.  
"Babe, you were never straight " whipped Eliot, a chuckle escaped both of them.

"Why are you so nervous?" queried Eliot, Lucas turns to face him with eyes so blue you could practically dive straight into them and not feel the ground beneath. He could swim in those eyes for days and would always find his way home, because that's what Lucas was....his home.  
Eliot's state of being was always misplaced and often hazardous, his mood swings would often give the recipient whiplash aswell as a sense of failure.  
Help is only needed for those who want it, and Eliot was certainly a puzzle worthy to be played and put back together. Unfortunately, he was also incredibly stubborn and proud, two attributes not easy to break through, but Lucas did, with utter perseverance and an abundance of love, he succeeded where others failed, he won Eliot's heart.

"What if they don't like me?" worries Lucas, Eliot's eyes widen reflecting his smile that hadn't wavered once.  
"They'll love you, why wouldn't they " assured Eliot.  
"Your bias"  
"Your adorable" says Eliot as he pulls Lucas in by the waist with no breath between them.  
The kiss started off soft and tender, but Lucas wanted more, he always craved more. Eliot trying to reassure his boyfriend with the taste of his lips was being dominated by Lucas's tongue ,sweeping the roof and corners of the mouth with ease. Eliot, content and aroused, was a perfectly willing candidate to participate in the battle of the tongue. Lucas's hands wonder around to cup the cheeks of Eliot's ass slightly tilting him forward , allowing the beautiful movement to graze each other's groin ,needing to feel the friction even though there was bounds of fabric between them was as necessary as breathing.  
Eliot starts to fumble over the buttons on Lucas's shirt, he was only on the second one where he felt Lucas reach down into his pants. He relents, releasing a groan as the warmth of Lucas's one free hand found it's way to the head of Eliot's dick. He teases his fingers sweeping over the hairs so effortlessly, long enough to arouse but careful enough not to cause an explosion.  
The burgeoning erection in Eliot's pants made him frantically fight to unbutton the rest of Lucas's shirt which was now practically hanging off his toned taut chest.

Breathless and both panting, Lucas breaks off enough to find his voice.  
"Your suppose to be helping me pick out an outfit not take it off "  
Eliot chuckles "Your the one with your hand down my pants " Lucas tightens his grip making Eliot squal like a ten year old girl.  
"Do you want me to stop " he teased, Eliot thrusts his lips ,hard and fast, not giving one fuck that they crashed into the desk toppling over it in a lunge of pure ecstasy and hotness. They both fall onto the floor, half dressed, sweaty and breathless, giggling like a pair of fools, fools in love.

"We'll have to continue this later, we've got a dinner to get to remember " says Eliot ,climbing to his feet.  
Lucas follows him up adjusting himself "Can you wait for me in the kitchen, your too much of a distraction "  
Eliot tuffles his hair leaving Lucas to stew over his potential outfits for the night. He eventually decides on a white pressed shirt and black Jean's, with boots he spent hours polishing, so much so that the coating had worn off.

"You look so handsome " beamed Eliot as Lucas appears, neatly dressed and fit for purpose. Mika nods his head in agreement and goes to fetch something from out of the fridge.  
"Here, you can't go empty handed "  
"Oh shit I didnt think to bring something, thankyou " Lucas attempts to read the label which amuses his audience.  
"You don't need to know the type of grape or the name of the person who crushed them beneath their toes, it's just a red wine Lucas " smirked Mika.  
"Okay, thanks " he stutters.  
Mika whispers to Eliot who was still engrossed in his boyfriend "He looks like he's going to puke, is he alright?"  
"He's just nervous " assures Eliot.  
"Well speaking of, I have plans myself tonight so you two have fun " announced Mika , with a glint in his eye confirming his actual plans which often included a cock.

The bus journey felt arduous and long, the weight on Lucas's mind was immense. Eliot grabs Lucas's hand which had become clammy to touch, he entwined their fingers tightly ensuring enough comfort for movement.  
"Are you okay, do you want to go home ?" it took a few moments, vacant and lost, to finally reach the surface ,his thoughts were in a race to get to the finish line and there was no one there to raise the flag.  
"What...no of course not "  
"I just want you to feel comfortable, my parents aren't that bad I promise"  
Lucas was aware of how accepting they were with Eliot coming out, and facing his bi polar as a family. They seemed close, Eliot would often talk fondly about them and it was nice to hear it.  
Eliot breathed on the passenger window fogging the surface ,he drew a heart with his finger finishing with both their initials tied to an arrow. He nudges Lucas seeking an approval, Lucas obliges with a soft lingering kiss. They reach their destination with a lump in the throat and a heavy heart, Lucas was fretting so much I'm surprised he didn't get a nose bleed.They reach the front door ,hands together and United.

"Are you ready ?" asked Eliot.  
"What if...." Lucas stalls, not wanting to say the words.  
"What ?" Eliot stares into the abyss of Lucas's eyes trying his hardest not to fall even deeper than he already has.  
"I'm not Lucille " saddened Lucas, catching his breath as he fought to say the words out loud.  
"What do you mean " Eliot perplexed at his boyfriends sudden announcement tightens his grip on his hand.  
"What if they're disappointed with me, what if I'm not good enough for you, what if they blame me for breaking you two up " the words stung and tasted bad, I don't know what was worse, Lucas thinking them or Eliot hearing them.  
Eliot cups Lucas's face with his hands,  
"That's a lot of "what ifs" ...now listen to me, this isn't a competition between you and my ex girlfriend, because there wouldn't even be one, because I would always pick you. In this life and all the other parallel universes beyond this one, I would always pick you Lucas"  
Eliot grazes his lips over to greet Lucas ,they meet ,having waited long enough to part again. Lucas gives Eliot one of his smiles that was only for him ,one so big it showed teeth ,with jewels in his eyes and a flame in his heart, he was now able to face anything. 

Lucas tentatively follows Eliot inside, bearing his soles into the carpet, he was still nervous. His legs felt weak and heavy simultaneously, his chest began to tighten ,air was trapped with nowhere to go. Even the comforting stroke on his arm from Eliot couldn't deter his feeling of inadequacy, I suppose fighting to come out of the closet for long you become accustomed to it. Eliot not only opened his eyes for the first time to enable to see a world that wasn't restricted beyond the confines of the closet, but he also opened up his heart.  
To live in a world where your accepted and loved and not shamed or ridiculed is truly a life worth living, even more fulfilling if you have someone to share it with.  
Of course it helped that Eliot was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen ,one look ,one touch, one word from him would make Lucas fall to his knees and thank the heavens for sending him down to him.

The unexpected exuberance from Eliot's mother startled Lucas making him stumble backwards as she hugged him.  
"It's so good to finally meet you Lucas " Lucas inhaled so much perfume it tickled the back of his throat ,swamped in cashmere and Chanel no 5, he could only wave a smile.  
"Thankyou for inviting me" he whispered, scratched and light headed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Demaury"  
Eliot's father walks over to greet Lucas, he was as tall as Eliot and equally striking.  
"Welcome young man, Eliot hasn't stopped talking about you "  
"All good I hope " a nervous smile creeps up, fastly fading into a genuine one, Eliot was right ,they are nice.  
"He was very complimentary "  
"Well I hope your hungry, I just prepared a light dinner " interrupted Madame Demaury ,guiding them to the dinner table .  
"That's a lie, my mother doesn't do understated " Eliot points to the table ladened with an ornate amount of food and chuckles, it was a feast fit for a king, a myriad of so many colours and textures, Lucas was a loss for words.  
"It looks beautiful, I hope you didnt go to all this effort just for me" Lucas says with flushed cheeks and embarrassment, he really didn't think he was worth the effort.  
"Is that for me?" she asks gesturing to the bottle clenched in Lucas's hand. He quickly hands it to her  
" Oh Yes sorry" she gives him a welcoming smile and leads him to his seat. Eliot pours them both a glass of juice and winks, signalling that he's doing okay.  
The table linen looked expensive, no paper napkins here, the silverware most likely crystal, the cutlery sourced from royalty, and so many knives for one dinner, why would there be three knives Lucas pondered. Eliot's mother starts to serve encouraging everyone to dig in, Lucas would normally push his napkin down his top like a bib ,but being in company, he decided on the lap instead.  
"So how are your studies going Lucas ,Eliot says you play the piano beautifully ,maybe you could play something later " asks Madame Demaury.  
"He's not a performing monkey" Eliot swooped in.  
Shaking her head, she tutts "Elliot it was only a suggestion "  
Sensing the probable rising tension ,Lucas speaks up  
"I don't normally play in front of people "  
"Oh okay ,that's a shame because you have a gift and you shouldn't hide it ...but I understand " she says with disappointment.  
"How is the chicken Lucas, my wife has a tendency to over compensate and add strange sauces that don't necessarily compliment one another " he teases, although the look shared across from the table from his wife wasn't one of amusement, more of a condemned man awaiting trial.  
"Sounds like someone I know" recalled Lucas, Eliot's cooking was testament to that fact, who else would add bacon to blueberry muffins, someone with a very limited and strange palette perhaps. The memory of that day is scarred into his brain, aswell as in the lining of his stomach.

"So have you spoke to Lucille recently, she rings occasionally to ask after you, you two haven't fallen out have you "  
"No mother of course not "  
"You know just because your no longer together doesn't mean you can't be friends ,she was in your life for a long time "  
Lucas shifts uncomfortably in his chair and glances over to Eliot who was sending burgeoning death stares into his mothers skull.  
"Can we not talk about my ex girlfriend in front of my boyfriend please ,Lucas is all that matters to me"  
"I can see that son " she smiles ,observing the very evident love that exists right in front of her and couldn't be happier for them.  
"You know your the first boy that's he's introduced us to"  
"Really " Lucas's heart instantly swelled to the same size as his smile ,which was absolutely vast ,it radiated over to Eliot who was oblivious to this declaration and was already chomping down on his second course.  
He slips his hand under the table squeezing Eliot's thigh, it startled him slightly, resulting in him almost choking on the sautee potato. She rushes to his immediate aid fetching him a glass of water.  
"Are you okay honey ,did you swallow to fast, do you need to spit " the not so subtle innuendo just amplified the choking which had now become an incoherent splutter of laughter.  
Lucas turns his face trying in vain not to cave, after all Eliot always swallowed.

Dessert was creme brulee which Lucas despised, it's just burnt custard. He takes a mouthful and faints a yummy sound ,Eliot knowing him too well, takes it off him and finishes it off . The light outside was beginning to dim and the conversation had been played out. They had covered school, graduation, interests, movies and music ,all lighthearted subjects making the night rather uneventful.  
They say their goodbyes with Eliot already out the door ."I take it your not staying home tonight "  
"Is that okay " Eliot was was always responsible in telling his parents where he'd be staying ,he knew they worried.  
"Of course , I just want you to be safe, and happy" her voice breaks as she adjusts the collar on Eliot's coat. She was so proud of him and the man he'd become, she knew that Lucas was a huge part of that.  
She kisses them both goodbye and whispers in Lucas's ear "Thankyou"  
Of course Lucas knew exactly what she meant and simply smiles, it was a mutual appreciation that could only be answered with a smile.

The bus stop had a vacant light, just bright enough to be able to see the timetable .  
"How long?" asks Eliot.  
"Eight minutes "  
Eliot feeling a chill but not needing an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend ,wraps his arms around him.  
"We survived " exhaled Eliot , feeling both relieved and content. Lucas zips up Eliot's coat that was only half way secured and snuggles in ,breathing him in.  
"They were nice " he yawns.  
"Are you tired ?"  
"Exhausted " Lucas's eyes were stretched to the heathen , lids fallen ,weighted and spent.  
Eliot moves a strand of wayward hair that always stands idled and alone on Lucas's beautiful head.  
"Do you want me to carry you ?"  
Lucas already half in slumber still enclosed in Eliot's embrace ,whispers.  
" You can't, I'm too heavy "  
Eliot looks down at his sleeping boyfriend ,amazed that he's able to stand on foot but be half asleep. The warmth of his skin and the breath on his cheek is the only thing he's ever wanted and needed.

'"l'll carry you anywhere Lucas, I love you "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
